Visitor
by KeiChanz
Summary: Kagome is facetiming her deployed boyfriend late at night when she suddenly receives an unexpected visitor.


I started this a while ago and was recently inspired to finish it because my friend Shardetector is a greedy smut slut lmaoo nah jk, I love her.

 _ **Warning:**_ There gon' be smut, mkay.

 **Visitor**

"It's still kinda fuzzy—should I hang up and call again?"

"Wait, hang on a second—" There was a shuffling noise as the video feed jumped around, a soft curse, and she got a glimpse of familiar amber eyes. "How 'bout now?"

"You're sorta pixelated— _oh!_ "

In her bedroom, chilling on her bed and lying on her stomach, Kagome squealed as the image of her boyfriend finally settled and his beloved face took over her computer screen. "I see you," she breathed and instantly tears sprung to her eyes when she finally got a good look at her boyfriend of seven years for the first time in five months. Of course his appearance wasn't likely to change in those five months, but he was just as she remembered: choppy silver hair, a strong jaw, the crooked and slightly arrogant smirk, and those deep honey eyes of his she could easily get lost in.

"Sorry the picture's not clear," Inuyasha said and Kagome briefly saw the blurred colors of his fatigues as he adjusted the grip on his phone. "The connection's crap on my end and it doesn't help that this phone is just as shitty." Even as he said it his image froze for two seconds and then sped up as if trying to make up for those missed seconds. At least there didn't seem to be any problems with the audio; she could hear him just fine.

Sucking in a breath, Kagome shook her head and gave a trembling smile. "It's fine," she replied and hoped he didn't notice the telling hitch in her voice. "Even a pixelated image over a bad connection is better than not seeing you at all."

"Aw, baby—wait, are you crying?"

Busted.

She couldn't hide the guilty grimace as the feed stopped moving around to settle on Inuyasha's face frowning at her from the screen, golden eyes flashing in concern, and Kagome finally realized that he was outside. Although his feed had a bit of lag and kept pixelating – not surprising considering where he was calling her from – she could still tell that the sky was dark, suggesting that it was night time or very early morning, but that didn't make any sense. The last she'd known he was in the U.S. and since it was past 10 pm in Japan, shouldn't it be light out over there?

"I'm sorry, I just—" Kagome sniffled and wiped at her eyes, giving him a watery but genuine smile. "I miss you." Her voice was whisper soft as she touched her fingertips to her computer screen, but Inuyasha heard it anyway.

Expression softening as he fought back his own tears at his girlfriend's show of emotion, Inuyasha looked directly into the camera and said a little throatily, "I miss you too, baby." He swept his thumb across the tiny screen of his mobile, wishing it were her smooth cheek instead. "Just a little longer, alright? I promise." He gave her his signature crooked grin and just seeing it again after so long lifted Kagome's spirits significantly. They _would_ see each other again soon; she just had to be a little patient. How could she not when she fully supported him on his decision to join the army?

Kagome nodded, sniffed one last time, and then cocked her head as she studied his background with a perplexed dip of her brows. "Where are you? I thought you were in Georgia, but it's dark out…" She watched as the view of his face abruptly grew distant as he lowered his hand however kept the camera angled upward so she could still see his face. Judging by the familiar jumpy motion of his camera, Kagome suspected he was out taking a midnight stroll through base, as he often did during their way too infrequent talks, claiming he didn't want his roommate to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Inuyasha frowned and then looked up at the sky himself as if he, too, were just now realizing it was dark out, and then winced. "Shit, did I forget to tell you? Randwick had changes in their deployment and since our assignment ended in Fort Benning, I got stationed in Sydney. It's after midnight here." He had the good graces to look sheepish as he admitted that and muttered an apology and he looked so adorable Kagome couldn't even be mad.

Shaking her head with a soft laugh, Kagome beamed at him, eyes bright but to his relief free of tears. "Don't be. It just means you're that much closer to me, right?" She touched the screen again, tracing the line of his jaw, darkened with stubble, and her heart swelled with love for this man.

Inuyasha smirked at her and as per usual her heart stuttered in her chest. "Damn straight," he said proudly and she couldn't help but chuckle. "Before you know it we'll be together again and _fuck_ am I dying to kiss you." He suddenly paused, a contemplative look on his face as he stared ahead at something she couldn't see then flicked his gaze back down to his phone and his smirk was decidedly less innocent as he asked, "What are you wearing?"

A flush stole across her cheeks even as Kagome rolled her eyes, though she couldn't stop her lips from twitching upward. "Inu _yasha,"_ she chided and then ruined the effect by giggling.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You're alone, ain't you? Is Sango home?"

"No, she's staying with Miroku tonight, but still…"

"C'mon, Kagome," Inuyasha cajoled and he sighed, the smirk fading from his face. "This is the first time we've spoken in weeks, seen each other for even _longer_ , can you blame me for wanting a little fuel for my imagination? Sure as hell ain't gonna get it from _Kouga_." He grumbled the last part and rolled his eyes as his own annoying roommate's face came to mind.

Kagome bit her lip to stifle her giggles, fully aware of her boyfriend's less than amiable relationship with his fellow solider. "I dunno…" she teased, her brown eyes glinting impishly as she adopted a thoughtful look on her face. "He's kinda cute…"

" _Not_ funny, Kagome."

At the deadpan look on his face Kagome lost the battle with her mirth and dissolved into giggles while her unamused boyfriend released an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes heavenward, however his lips twitched at the corners.

"I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you _loooooove_ me."

"Yeah?" he said and glanced down at the phone he had angled up toward his face. Then he smiled. "Well you love me too so I guess we're even."

Recovering quickly, Kagome smiled and once again had to fight back the tears that threatened to appear. God, but she just missed him so much. "I guess it does," she agreed, her voice intimate.

The soft, adoring look on her face had his chest constricting painfully as a wave of longing swept through him and he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Unknowingly he started walking a little faster as he forced his gaze away from his mobile long enough to see where the hell he was going. "Alright, well," he began and cleared his throat. "If you won't tell me, can I at least guess?" He shot her a wolfish smile and waggled his eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes but smiling indulgently, Kagome nodded and propped her elbows up to rest her chin on her linked fingers, a secret little smile on her lips. "Be my guest." She bent her knees and crossed her ankles and Inuyasha could see her dainty feet swaying to and fro behind her.

His gaze took in what he could see of her; dark hair piled up into a messy bun, the wide collar of her white t-shirt drooping slightly off one shoulder, and her bare legs suggested she was wearing shorts. Or better yet, nothing.

Inuyasha ignored the hardening effects that particular thought had on his body and mused aloud, "Lessee now, bare legs, bit of shoulder…your brother's t-shirt you pilfered from him last year at Christmas that he _still_ has no idea where it went and those tiny pink shorts that I like." While they were no strangers to phone sex and it was true he _hoped_ she wasn't wearing anything but the shirt, he didn't want to travel down that particular path on this particular night for reasons she would understand later.

Kagome's eyes gleamed devilishly and she bit her lip. "Mmm, close but no cigar. Try again."

He cocked a brow. She didn't own any shirts large enough to slide like that. At least he didn't think so. "Uh…your dad's old shirt with the rip in the side?"

"Nope."

Inuyasha frowned and then his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Better not be one of the pervert's," he growled, referring to his best friend and Sango's boyfriend.

Kagome laughed. "It's not, don't worry," she assured and grinned cheekily at him. "Give up yet?"

Sighing, Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in that adorable way that she loved and shook his head. "I don't have a clue, babe."

Kagome's smile widened and she bit her lip again. Wordlessly, and keeping her eyes training on the camera, she started scooting herself backwards on her bed and when she was far enough away so he'd be able to see her fully, she pushed herself to her knees, revealing her chosen attire for the night, and Inuyasha forgot how to breathe.

She was wearing one of _his_ t-shirts, the one he'd thought he'd forgotten to repack when he'd come home for the holidays, when in actuality it had been _stolen_ from him, and when she reached down to lift the hem of his shirt just a smidge, he discovered that she _was_ , in fact, not wearing any shorts. Inuyasha caught a glimpse of a scanty white lace before she dropped the shirt, hiding her from his view and a wave of lust hit him so hard he groaned.

"You sneaky little thief," he gasped and had to stop walking as he sought to not face plant onto the hard ground. He managed to stumble over to a streetlight post and lean against it, his grip on the phone tight enough to nearly crack the case as his eyes devoured the way too small image of his girl kneeling there, teasing him with brief glimpses of sexy panties and bare thigh. "You _know_ what that does to me."

Kagome smiled slyly, because she _did_ know what it did to him. One of Inuyasha's favorite things was when she wore this clothes and knowing what she had on underneath – or lack thereof – was icing on the cake. "Why do you think I'm wearing it?" she purred and dropped down so she was on her hands and knees, arching her back. "We hardly get to talk anymore, and…I wanted to take advantage of our time together." She blushed but kept her smile, crawling forward and very aware of how the collar of her stolen t-shirt gaped enough so he could see inside.

Inuyasha cursed, it looked and sounded as if he'd dropped the phone, caught it before it hit the ground, and then suddenly everything went black and all she could hear was his harsh breathing.

Kagome blinked and then frowned when her man's face disappeared from her screen. "Inuyasha?" she said and pouted. "Where did you go?"

"Hold that thought, baby," Inuyasha replied a little breathlessly and the sound of the wind nearly drowned out his voice. Was he running? "I'm, uh, lemme get back to the apartment and we can continue, alright? Just— _fuck_ , I'm not that far, just gimme a few minutes." The apartment was what he called the living quarters he shared with Kouga and absently Kagome hoped his roommate was asleep by the time he got there.

Outright smirking now since it was likely he couldn't see her, Kagome heaved an exaggerated sigh and got comfortable for her man's return, stretching out on her side and adjusting the shirt so the first thing he'd see when he returned was her bare stomach and the curve of her breasts. "Don't be long. You know how I get impatient," she breathed and bit down on her lip to stifle the snicker that welled up at his tortured groan.

Kagome entertained herself with thoughts of what the next hour or so would entail, the sound of his soft cursing and pants fueling her fire, and five minutes hadn't even gone by before he spoke up again sounding like he _hadn't_ just sprinted across the base like his life depended on it. "Talk to me, baby," he rumbled and Kagome shivered at the deep timbre of his voice. "Tell me how much you miss me."

She smiled and even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was looking at her so she gave him a little show, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back, thrusting her chest out for his viewing pleasure. "Well, I—"

She was abruptly cut off by the sound of her doorbell ringing and she jolted upright in surprise, a frown on her face. "What the—"

"Get the door, Kagome," Inuyasha told her in a strangely patient voice but in her distracted aggravation at being _rudely_ interrupted – and _just_ when it was getting _good_ – the dark-haired woman didn't even notice.

"What the fuck, it's after 11 pm," she muttered as she swung her legs over the bed and stormed out of her room to go see who was at the door without even an apologetic look toward her computer.

"I swear to god if it's Totosai looking for Momo again—" Reaching the front door that led into her downstairs apartment she shared with Sango, Kagome threw it open with an annoyed frown. "For the last time, Totosai, Momo isn't—" She cut herself off with a choked gasp, chocolate eyes going wide, mouth parting in shock.

"I believe you were saying how much you missed me." Dearly missed and familiar amber eyes bore into her own and one side of his mouth quirked up into a devastating smirk.

Kagome made a nose that was half sob, half laugh in the back of her throat and fluttered her fingertips over her lips as her eyes filled with tears. Too stunned to do much else other than stand there, she took in the man she hadn't seen in five months, lounging casually in her doorway with one arm propped against the jamb and his phone still grasped in his hand. He was still wearing his fatigues but his jacket was unbuttoned and hanging open, revealing the untucked sand-colored t-shirt stretched over hard muscles Kagome was intimately familiar with. A quick glance told her his patrol hat was hooked through his belt, leaving her an unhindered view of his shaggy silver hair framing brilliant honey depths and her gaze locked with his once more, now softened and swimming with all the love and affection she knew was reflected in her own eyes.

"Hi, baby," Inuyasha rumbled and reached a hand out to tenderly brush a tendril of dark hair away from her face. He visibly swallowed and his hand started to shake. "Kagome—"

" _Inuyasha,_ " Kagome sobbed and threw herself at him as the damn broke and tears poured down her cheeks. His arms immediately snapped around her and then wasted no time in hauling her up against him, urging her leg to wrap around his waist and then he was kissing her, again and again, tasting the salt from her tears on her lips but he didn't care. Her name fell from his lips like a mantra to which Kagome answered with his own and she didn't know how long they stood there in her doorway, trading kisses, teary smiles, joyous laughs and whispered endearments. He didn't seem to mind holding her in his arms and she definitely wasn't complaining, loving the feeling of being in his arms again, the reassuring warmth of his body against hers sending a fresh wave of tears down her face.

"What are—you doing here?" Kagome finally asked at length between kisses, her hands digging into his hair and releasing another sob-laugh as the soft strands filtered through her fingers. God, she'd missed him so much!

"Does it matter?" He captured her mouth again in another passion-filled kiss, the thought of explaining to her that he really _had_ been in Sydney but was missing her so much he decided to use his accrued annual leave was too much trouble at the moment and why talk when he could kiss her anyway?

Evidently agreeing with him, because who _cared_ why he was here, just so long as he _was_ , Kagome made an inarticulate noise in the back of her throat and peppered kisses all over his face, fingertips roaming over his cheeks, jaw, nose, eyes and mouth, feeling him smile and she smiled back. Her face was wet from her tears when she finally pulled away enough to look into his eyes. He kissed her fingers and nuzzled her palm and her heart burst with love for him. "Inuyasha," she said on a sob again and closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his. "I missed you _so much._ " Her arms swathed around his neck, clinging to him for all that she was worth, never wanting to be apart from him again, but knowing that was impossible.

Still, she decided not to dwell on that at the moment and just concentrate on the here and now because she was here, her beloved Inuyasha was here, and she wasn't going to waste even a single second of their precious time together.

Feeling his throat tighten and his eyes get hot, Inuyasha let his eyes fall close and just reveled in the sensation of his beautiful girl in his arms, her heart beating in her chest, against his own, the warm weight of her grounding him like nothing else ever had and the scent of her favorite body lotion enveloping and soothing him in a way he hadn't even realized he'd needed. Everything had led up to this one moment, all the lonely nights, the sweat, the tears, the blood he'd shed training to get stronger, strong enough to protect the one he cared for the most. The past five months had been torture without her by his side and now that he was _finally_ with her again…god, it was even sweeter than he could have ever imagined.

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha nuzzled her nose with his and murmured, "I missed you too, Kagome. God, did I miss you." He kissed her once last time, an infinitely tender press of his lips against hers, and he felt her smile, felt the warmth of her fingers stroke against his jaw. "And now that you've _told_ me how much you missed me," he rumbled as he finally entered the apartment and kicked the door shut behind him, "why don't you _show_ me how much you missed me." His lips descended onto her neck, trailing hot kisses along the slender column up to her ear where he gently nipped the fleshy lobe, his hands shifting to grab her perfect ass and squeeze.

Kagome was so on board with that, having no problem getting back into their playful and sexy mood and her body was right there along for the ride, heating up, aching for this touch, and she answered him by giving a soft little mewling sound and dropping her hands to slip underneath his shirt as her mouth bit and licked at his neck. He smelled like his favorite cologne, light sweat and leather and the combination nearly had her moaning in appreciation. Mmm, her man always smelled so damn _amazing_.

But she knew for a fact that he tasted even better and with a wicked smirk curling her lips, Kagome suddenly knew the perfect way she could show him how much she missed him and her wandering hands lowered, deftly unbuckling his belt and unfastening his pants.

Inuyasha groaned and deciding that her bedroom was too far away, he abruptly turned and entered the living area, striding over to the couch, sitting down heavily and situating her in his lap as he reclaimed her mouth, his hands grasping her hips and pulling her tight against him. Kagome moaned and momentarily abandoned her current task to slip her hands inside his jacket and push it off his shoulders, helping him take it off his arms then immediately going for his shirt, pushing it up his stomach and chest, impatient to feel his skin beneath her fingers. Inuyasha grunted and pulled back from her long enough to oblige her silent request and pull his shirt up and over his head, tossing it carelessly to the floor before once more diving in to crush her mouth under his.

With his mouth working magic over hers, thoroughly distracting her and turning her mind to mush, Kagome almost forgot her original objective until she felt his hands slip under her own shirt and blaze a path across her stomach and up to her chest, fingertips brushing the underside of her breasts, teasing, searching. She gasped and arched her back, allowing herself to revel in his caresses for a minute more before reaching under her shirt to grab his wrists and pull them back out, but before he could question her Kagome dove forward and latched onto his neck with her mouth as her hands reacquainted themselves with his chest and stomach, exploring the hard planes of muscle, tracing the contours of his abs and making a pleased little noise in the back of her throat.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha let his head fall back and enjoyed his girl's ministrations, his fingers playing with the fragile lace of her panties and smirking when he felt her own fingers run across his abs. It was no doubt one of her favorite attributes of his body and he wasn't too ashamed to admit he maintained his six-pack solely for her enjoyment and being in the military pretty much required him to be physically fit, so it all worked out.

Kagome's hands lingered at his stomach, tracing, caressing, scratching with her nails and the attention was going straight to his cock which, having already been at half-mast for the past fucking half hour, quite literally rose to the occasion and he growled in his throat, gripping her hips and jerking her toward him. "Are you sure it was me you missed?" he teased, dipping his fingers between her legs and stroking her inner thighs.

Kagome grinned against his neck, kissed her way down to his chest then promptly bit down on his nipple. He gasped, surging against her, and she chuckled. "Among other things," she whispered, finally moving her attention from his mouthwatering six-pack to his chest, trailing a single finger along the line of silver hair and humming low in her throat. She loved that he didn't shave, loved the feeling of his lightly furred chest and as she splayed her fingers and ran the tips over hard male nipples, Kagome supposed there wasn't anything that she didn't love about her boyfriend.

Tilting her head so she could gaze at his face, Kagome tipped him another wicked smile and kissed her way down his happy trail, keeping her eyes on his as she slowly scooted off of his lap and dropped to the floor in front of him. She watched his eyes darken, lower to half-mast, could hear the change of his breathing as his heart rate increased and obligingly he spread his thighs. Dark eyes flashing with wicked intent, Kagome scooted forward, sliding her palms along his thighs and then peeling back his fatigues to reveal her prize, licking her lips and it was the hottest goddamn thing Inuyasha had ever seen.

He groaned low in his throat and reached out to rest his hand on her head, spearing his fingers in her hair and biting down hard on his lip when she slipped a hand into his boxers and pulled his erection free. Inuyasha hissed through his teeth as she gave him a few pumps but he forced his eyes to remain open, having missed her too fucking much to even take his eyes off of her for even a second and hell _yeah_ he wanted to watch her suck him off and he felt himself grow harder at the thought. His cock throbbed in her hand and his hips rolled of their own accord, a plea falling from his lips before he could stop himself.

"Kagome," he breathed, running his fingers through her hair but not pushing her head down; he'd never do that. Heated amber collided with impassioned chocolate brown and he caught the naughty curl to her lips right before she dipped her head and sucked him into her hot mouth. " _Fuck._ "

With one hand circled around his thick length and the other between her legs, keeping herself primed and ready but also because she knew he loved it when she touched herself, Kagome moaned around the hard rod in her mouth as she went to town, bobbing her head up and down, slicking her tongue along the length and making sure to pay special attention to the head. She kept her eyes on his face as she sucked him off, loving how flushed he was, the way his dark honeyed eyes swam with his desire for her, watching as his gaze dropped lower and zeroed in on what was doing between her legs. A savage growl erupted from him and his hips bucked, driving his cock further into her mouth and she took it like a champ, relaxing her throat, using her hand to pump him into her mouth while her other teased and caressed herself.

"Shit, Kagome," Inuyasha rasped and licked his lips, eyes going heavy-lidded as he alternated between watching her suck and lick his cock just the way he liked it and gazing at her hand between her legs. He loved it when she touched herself, knowing it was for him because the sight always got him hotter, his blood boiling in his veins, and in the heat of her mouth his cock throbbed.

As much as he enjoyed the sight, though, it was getting increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open as the pleasure coursed through his body. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha's head fell back, a low, rough groan ripping past his lips. He panted, rolling his hips, twisting his fingers in his girl's hair and hissing through this teeth as she gave a hard suck while drawing back, her hot tongue swirling around the sensitive head. With a lurid curse he thrust his cock into her mouth, his hand tightening in her hair, but never pushing. Fuck, if she kept this up he was going to explode in her mouth and he wanted to be _inside_ her when he came—

Kagome gasped and emitted a low, throaty moan, prompting Inuyasha to open his eyes and raise his head and the sight that greeted him elicited a low, thunderous growl to reverberate in his chest as his gaze darkened. With her lips forming a loose ring around the head of his cock, Kagome, the little fucking cheat, had snuck her hand inside her panties and her eyes were glazed over in pleasure as her fingers pummeled in and out of her at a rate that would for sure end this far sooner than he intended it to.

With another savage growl, Inuyasha untangled his fingers from her hair, grabbed her arm, and then without any warning he yanked her onto the couch and in one fluid movement he pinned her down beneath him. Kagome could do little more than gasp as he jerked her hand from her panties with one hand while the other ripped the garment from her body with a few hard tugs, the fabric tearing like paper under his urgency.

"You little cheat," Inuyasha hissed as he shackled her wrists above her head and guided her legs to wrap around his hips. Kagome writhed beneath him, moaning, pleading, lifting her hips against him. "I oughta fucking—"

"God, shut up and fuck me," Kagome gasped out and the next thing she heard was a hedonistic growl before he slammed home in one savage thrust and Kagome cried out, her body arching, head tossing back, her mouth dropping open as her eyes flared wide. "Inu— _ah!_ " With one hand on her hip Inuyasha withdrew and thrust again, burying himself deep inside her, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her body and she nearly sobbed, both from the pleasure and from finally being with her beloved again after five long months.

Groaning long and low, Inuyasha grit his teeth as he pulled back and rammed forward again, his breath punching out of his lungs with every thrust, his body trembling, shaking from the pleasure, form the feeling of being inside his girl again after so long, from simply being with her. "Kagome," Inuyasha moaned and releasing her wrists, he moved his hands beneath her to cup her ass and lift her up as he thrust forward once more, grinding her against him, holding her steady as he rocked her. Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck and he dropped his forehead against her shoulder, kissing the skin where the collar of her shirt – _his_ shirt – exposed.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whimpered and then cried out when he suddenly shifted, angling his hips and hitting something deep inside her as he braced one foot on the floor and placed his other knee beside her hip. Then he lifted his head, Kagome caught a glimpse of heated amber depths right before he crushed her mouth under his in a hot, searing kiss and then he did his best to pound her into the couch, pulling back only to slam his hips forward again and again, fucking her hard, fast, imprinting herself into her very body, her soul, her heart.

Against his mouth Kagome moaned and panted, teeth nipping his lips, tongue slicking against his own while Inuyasha emitted rough little growls and groans, his hands squeezing her ass. "Fuck," he hissed against her lips as he gave a hard, grinding thrust that had her seeing stars and nearly had him coming before her. Inuyasha grunted and did it again, canting his hips at just the right angle to push against her clit with every downward thrust and when he felt her slick heat start to tighten around his cock, he knew she was close.

Clinging to him, digging her hands into his hair, pressing her body against his and meeting him thrust for thrust, Kagome was lost in the tide of pure sensation, her body burning, the inferno in her belly growing hotter and hotter until she felt like she was going to burn alive but at the same time never ever wanting it to stop. Every thrust sent a wave of pleasure ricocheting through her, making her quiver, her body trembling, pleading little moans escaping past her lips. Her stomach tightened and she clenched her thighs around his hips, tossing her head back with a sharp gasp.

"Please," she begged, pushing and pulling at his shoulders, racking her nails down his chest, rolling her hips and moaning when his cock brushed against her clit again. " _Inuyasha_." Finding the strength to lift her head, Kagome bit her lip and with a slight shift she lifted her leg, braced her foot on the back of the couch and rocked her hips upward.

Inuyasha shouted and shot out a hand to grab the armrest behind her head as a jolt of intense, sharp pleasure rocketed form his cock and temporarily blinded him. " _Fuck_ —d-do that again," he demanded, panting hard as he readjusted his grip on her ass and delivered a hard, punishing thrust. Kagome cried out and did as she was told, angling her hips and rocking forward again. That time they both released a harsh shout and for the next few minutes they ground and rocked against each other, desperate, seeking the release that was just beyond their grasp, teetering on the edge, close, so close.

Kagome gasped, jerked, and then her body bowed off the couch as her mouth dropped in a silent scream of his name, her core tightening, spasming around his cock and Inuyasha released a harsh, drawn-out shout of her name in return. Snapping his arms around her he crushed her against him as they rode the waves of euphoria, burying his face in her shoulder while Kagome's world went white as pleasure like nothing she had ever known enveloped her entire being.

Inuyasha groaned and gave a few more lazy pumps of his hips and then abruptly collapsed on top of her, or as much as he could with his foot still braced on the floor beside the couch. With one arm draped over the armrest above her head and the other wrapped securely around her waist, Inuyasha rested his forehead on her shoulder and tried to regain his breath, closing his eyes as little aftershocks traveled through his spent body, eliciting small shivers. Kagome issued a low moan that turned into a purr of contentment and he grinned when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her lips press against head. He could hear her heartbeat in her chest, gradually regaining its normal rhythm, and he heaved a long, heavy sigh, not really wanting to move, but knowing he had to sometime.

With a grunt Inuyasha managed to heave himself up onto his hands so he could stare down at his girl. She was smiling drowsily up at him, sleepy chocolate eyes filled with love for him and her face as flushed a becoming shade of scarlet. Her hands cupped his face, thumbs sweeping over his equally flushed cheeks, and she drew him down for a sweet, leisurely kiss. He sighed against her lips and happily returned it and just when he went to deepen the connection, a tongue-curling yawn snuck up out of nowhere and interrupted the loving exchange.

Kagome giggled and then yawned herself. He chuckled, dropping a kiss to her forehead then her nose. "Bed?" he murmured and she nodded, giving him a drowsy smile.

It took some effort but eventually Inuyasha managed to heave himself up and off of his girlfriend, groaning as he pushed to his feet. Kagome emitted a cute little grunt as she sat up and got to her feet as well before attaching herself to him again, reluctant to be away from him for even a few seconds. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his thoughts similar to hers, and together they made sure everything was locked up and the lights were turned off before heading to Kagome's room.

Within minutes Inuyasha was undressed but before Kagome could take off her borrowed shirt, Inuyasha did it for her, stepping in close and slipping his hands beneath the shirt, taking his time as he slid his palms up her stomach. He cupped her breasts as he dropped his mouth down to her neck, kissing a path up to her jaw and Kagome sighed as she tilted her head, smiling, her eyes fluttering closed. With a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth he reluctantly pulled back and lifted her shirt up and off, dropping it carelessly to floor before swiftly sweeping her up off her feet and into his arms.

Kagome gasped in surprise but didn't protest as he carried her the scant distance to the bed and laid her down before promptly joining, sliding in next to her and drawing up the covers. He wasted no time in gathering her into his arms and Kagome turned so she was facing him, slipping her own arms around his neck and pressing in close, the feeling of his naked skin against hers something she would never grow tired of.

Inuyasha kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her lips, and Kagome closed her eyes, the love she held for this man so powerful it made her want to cry. "I love you," she whispered, tangling her fingers into his hair. "I missed you so much." She kissed his chin, nuzzling him as she draped her leg over his hip.

Sighing raggedly Inuyasha tightened his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers. "Marry me," he rumbled, his gaze boring into her own, and Kagome gasped as instant tears sprung to her eyes.

"What?" she whispered as the corner of her lips twitched.

Inuyasha lifted a hand to cup her face, his expression earnest, his eyes pleading as he repeated himself, "Marry me, Kagome. I love you so fucking much and I want—"

" _Yes_ ," Kagome breathed as the tears spilled from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. A brilliant smile graced her face and she laughed, throwing herself against him in a tight, desperate hug. "Yes, yes, oh my god, Inuyasha, _yes!_ "

Relieved, breathless, and damn near ecstatic, Inuyasha crushed her to him as he laughed with her and a wide, elated grin split his face. Hot tears pricked his eyes and he didn't even care as they streamed down his face because this girl—this _woman_ , who he loved more than life itself, had agreed to marry him and she'd just made him the happiest, luckiest man on the planet.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," Inuyasha whispered as he drew back and tenderly wiped away her tears with a finger. He smiled when she did the same to him and he kissed her fingers. "But I'm gonna spend the rest of my days loving you and make sure you never regret being with me. You're my everything, Kagome. So I'm gonna do my best to _give_ you everything in return." He kissed her lips and wondered if anyone had ever loved someone more than he loved this woman right here. He doubted it.

Kagome's eyes gleamed, her happiness evident as she breathed, "Promise?"

Inuyasha smiled, his eyes softening, and as he leaned forward to claim her lips once more, he whispered, "I promise."


End file.
